This invention relates to transferring of images, and more particularly relates to a method of transferring a photographic image by painting.
No method now known has been available for transferring a photographic image to a vertical or somewhat uneven surface or to the underside of a horizontal surface, such as a ceiling. The silk screening process is usually used for transferring such images, but is limited to horizontal application on substantially flat surfaces. In the silk screening process, a silk screen is formed having a design impressed on a special cloth screen and the screen stretched across a rigid frame. The non-printing areas are blocked out and ink, which is usually paint rather than ink, is carried in the same frame. The ink is carried across the screen with a squeegie, which squeezes the ink through the screen through a platte surface beneath. Printing is usually done in flat, opaque colors, one color at a time. The fact that the screen is stretched across the rigid frame and the ink is squeegied through the open areas of the screen, prevents application to uneven or curved surfaces, or even the use on vertical surfaces, the underside of horizontal surfaces, or to soft surfaces such as cake frosting.
Further, it is impossible to spray paint in any useful quantity through screens of mesh size suitable for standard silk screening. Likewise conventional silk screening would fail with a mesh size sufficiently coarse to allow painting as the ink would run through like a sieve, smearing the image.